


Kirk's Impression

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Stellar Flash Fiction [36]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Choices, Cuddling & Snuggling, Early Mornings, Feels, Fondling, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Mystery, Naked Cuddling, POV James T. Kirk, Puzzled Kirk, Sexual Choices, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, sexual partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Kirk awakens in someone's arms, but he doesn't know whose.  So he decides to investigate.





	Kirk's Impression

Jim Kirk awoke satisfied and languid, but he was still groggy from his deep slumbers. Those factors told him only one thing, he thought happily. He’d gone to sleep after having some mighty fine sex.

Another clue was that he lay tangled in some mighty possessive arms. Someone wasn’t going to be letting loose of him anytime soon. Not that he was trying to get away. Uh-huh! Not this old farm boy! He knew when he was well off! Not when he’d obviously been having so much rewarding sex.

Now the only question was, who with?

He decided to investigate. After all, if he asked the person in question, the person should rightfully be irritated for not making more of an impression. And Kirk had the feeling that he should be impressed. He didn’t want to hurt someone’s feelings. Besides, it’d be a lot more fun to use the “feel” method of inquiry.

He slid his hand under his arm and ran it over the chest behind him. Hmm. Nipples. Present in both sexes.

He cupped with his hand. Breasts, but no bosoms.

Could be a flat-chested female, but highly unlikely. He liked boobs.

So far, so good.

He snaked his inquiring hand down between his legs, then groped with his fingers. He immediately ran into resistance and a lot of equipment. Yep. Another scrotum and penis.

Definitely male. That explained the tenderness deep inside him between his legs, too. Apparently that male had put his equipment to good use, much to the pleasure of both males. Kirk generally enjoyed himself when another male shared with him.

But which male?

He couldn’t tell for sure which one. As his probing fingers dug around the other guy’s junk, everything felt standard issue. And, boy, did he feel wonderful! Kirk’s fingers were having a hell of a good time as they explored in and out and between.

The guy behind him breathed deeply and jerked.

Oops! Kirk thought as he pulled his hand back. Don’t wanna get that equipment excited again. Not quite yet. The guy deserved his sleep. He’d obviously been very kind and generous and thorough with Kirk.

Kirk pulled his hand back to his chest. There was a slight smell of excited male on his fingers, and he envied them for where they had been.

Well, it had to be either Spock or McCoy back there. Of course, it always COULD be another male. But those would be his first choices to submit to. He trusted them, not only as friends but to protect him sexually. And he loved them both. And that gave them an edge over other guys.

Of course, it could be Scotty. Now Scotty would be a nice choice, a very nice choice indeed. Kirk rubbed his legs up and down while he thought about what it would be like to have Scotty enter him BACK THERE! And it would be thrilling. Scotty would probably have the throbbing and pulsing of the starship’s engines ingrained in him now. His thrust would probably be a force of nature. Anyone on the receiving end of that concerted effort would be lucky indeed.

Kirk wet his lips just thinking about it. And he swore that his anus puckered in anticipation.

Of course, it could be Sulu back there. To have that elegant, refined gentleman mount him would be wondrous indeed. It would be an act of the mind as well as of the body. And Sulu would know exactly what he was doing. After all, he piloted the Enterprise. He was therefore quite capable of guiding his tumescent member into where it would provide the most pleasure for him and his beloved captain.

Then, too, it could be Chekov. Likely, though, if Kirk had spent the night with Chekov, the young man would be in Kirk’s arms now and not the other way around. More than likely, Chekov was a bottom, same as Kirk. But the more Kirk thought about it, it might be fun to be subjected to a novice ramming at him, a novice who didn’t know what he was doing and underestimating his own power. Chekov’s clumsiness might cause all sorts of new sensations and pleasures for Kirk.

Probably, though, it was either Spock or McCoy.

He’d had McCoy. Off and on, all through their cadet days when they’d roomed together, they’d let off steam in each others’ arms. They had a friendly relationship, although they each recognized and tried to allow for each one’s flaws: McCoy’s extreme neediness and Kirk’s wanton ways. If it was McCoy, Kirk would be very pleased because it meant that McCoy was jealous of Spock. And for good reason.

For Kirk had had Spock, too. Just recently. That elegant, reserved Vulcan had finally come to Kirk’s bed when he had been emotionally shaken by concern over Kirk. Even rescuing Kirk from the Romulans hadn’t appeased Spock until he could quietly hold Kirk in his arms for a long time. Kirk did not know if Spock had realized what all of that cuddling could lead to, until their cuddling turned to fondling and then to something that neither one of them could stop nor wanted to.

And Kirk could tell that McCoy had been hurt by what Kirk and Spock had done together. But there had been no binding promises made between them. And McCoy knew what a slut that Kirk could be. But still, Kirk didn’t want to hurt his friend.

So that’s why this investigation suddenly got serious. Kirk had to find out who he was with. Before he whispered the wrong name, for starters.

Kirk reached to touch his lover’s face. Nothing. Then he ran his fingers along the top of an ear.

No point.

“Damn it, Kirk! You didn’t know for sure, did you?!” McCoy snorted, then cracked his opened hand onto Kirk’s exposed buttock.

Kirk giggled, then reconsidered that stinging slap.

It had felt good. Wonder if he could get Bones to do that again?

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
